Shoryu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860838 |idalt = |no = 8580 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 106 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40 |normal_distribute = 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 15, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 0 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61 |sbb_distribute = 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 0 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 10, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 10, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Embittered by the lack of acknowledgement for his superb skill with the blade, Shoryu began to walk a bloodied path of murder as he tested himself against others time and time again. Combined with his innate mastery of the martial art of Hakkei, his warrior's ability allowed him to swiftly cut down those whose skill was less than worthy. Defeat finally arrived for him in a surprising twist of events. But death cannot last long for a man of great power. His tremendous spirit, in fact, and the help of a mysterious root, sprung life into his body once again in the alien world of Grand Gaia. All the more strange--and exciting. Here he will find monsters--both human and otherwise--on which he could test his skill of the blade freely. And as the bodies begin to pile up, a familiar glee starts awakening anew in his heart. |summon = I taught them a lesson. I showed them who was really the strongest. |fusion = I knew you would come. You don't know how happy this makes me. |evolution = I taught them a lesson. I showed them who was really the strongest. |hp_base = 6090 |atk_base = 2730 |def_base = 2240 |rec_base = 2148 |hp_lord = 8700 |atk_lord = 3900 |def_lord = 3200 |rec_lord = 3068 |hp_anima = 9817 |rec_anima = 2770 |atk_breaker = 4198 |def_breaker = 2902 |def_guardian = 3498 |rec_guardian = 2919 |def_oracle = 3051 |rec_oracle = 3515 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Tsujigiri |lsdescription = 120% Atk, max HP, 100% Def, Rec, 100% ABP, 50% CBP gain, raises normal hit amount, normal attacks may hit all foes & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction infliction to attack for 2 turns when damage dealt is over 1 |lsnote = +1 to each normal hit (-50% damage, 50% damage total), 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-30% damage, 70% damage total) & 30% chance of reducing 20% Atk |bb = Hakkei |bbdescription = 25 combo random Dark attack on all foes, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hits all foes for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction to attack for 3 turns, probable 1 extra action for self for 1 turn & boosts own Atk and critical rate for 3 turns |bbnote = +2 to each normal hit (+20% damage, 120% total), 20% chance of reducing 20% Atk/Def, 50% chance of extra action, 300% Atk to self & 60% crit rate to self |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 125 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |sbb = Fight Fire with Fire |sbbdescription = 20 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 30 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction to attack for 3 turns & boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 25% status affliction chance, 60% HP to Atk, 20% chance of reducing 20% Atk/Def & 200% Atk against status afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Armor Piercer |ubbdescription = 25 combo Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction infliction to attack for 3 turns, adds all status ailments infliction to attack for 3 turns & evasion for 2 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, +3 to each normal hit (+120% damage, 220% damage total), 400% parameter boost, 50% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def, 100% status affliction chance & 100% chance of evasion |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Lethal Lunacy |esitem = Drinker's Kettle |esdescription = 40% all parameters and raises normal hit amount when Drinker's Kettle is equipped, probable 40% damage counter for all allies, 50-150% Atk relative to HP lost & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction |esnote = +2 to each normal hit & 70% chance of reflecting 40% damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = 300% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds ignore Def to attack |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Raises normal hit amount |omniskill4_2_note = +1 to each normal hit (+20% damage, 120% damage total) |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill4_3_note = 40% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (raises normal hit amount for 3 turns) |omniskill4_5_note = +2 to each normal hit (+20% damage, 120% damage total) |omniskill4_6_sp = 15 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to SBB (normal attacks hits all foes for 3 turns) |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (probable evasion for 2 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = 15% chance |omniskill4_8_sp = 25 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to UBB (boosts max HP) |omniskill4_8_note = 50% boost to max HP |howtoget = *Lethal Lunacy **Full Moon Duel - First clear reward **Full Moon Duel EX - First clear reward *Event Bazaar: Samurai Champloo - 5,000 Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_type = Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_desc = Sunflower Collection |bazaar_1_bonus = 5% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0041_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Samurai Champloo |addcatname = Shoryu1 }}